Kickin' It Crystal Clear
by Dovewoman951
Summary: Kim, Jack, Donna, Jerry, and Milton each stumble upon a special stone somewhere around their house that leaves their hands full with the fate of Earth. Will they get along? Will they succeed? Who is the special sixth coming to them?
1. Introduction:Kickin' It Off With Energy

**Kickin' It With Some Energy**

**Intro**

Imagine you are in a blanket of never-ending darkness- space. You look down and see a quick flashing light pass around Earth seven times in the minute you stared at it. After the seventh time you realize it is the fastest thing humans have ever seen- the speed of light.

As you glance mesmerized by its speed you realize something is wrong. The light has dimmed a bit. As your feelings turn to shock, you see six pieces fall from the light.

Now let us zoom into Earth and follow the pieces. As we glance closely at the pieces we see six gems; all different colors. The colors are red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and white. The gemstones are sapphire for blue, emerald for green, ruby for red, spinel for pink, topaz for yellow and zircon for clear or white. Each color lands on different lawns in a town called Seaford. One of the stones, the white stone, is knocked off course and is sent to a land just outside its original destination. Meanwhile the rest land on the five lawns, hidden well and waiting for someone take them over.

Those teenagers' names' are Donna Megan Tobin, Kimberly"Kim" Lane Crawford, Jackson Henry Anderson, Milton Victor Krupnick and Jerry Alberto Amistad Martinez. The sixth will come soon so he/she will be named The Sixth.

Donna Tobin is a sixteen year old girl with auburn hair and pine green eyes. She is always grouped in the mean or popular group though she has a good heart she yet needs to find. Donna and Kim used to be the bestest of friends until Kim got picked to be captain of the cheer squad.

Kimberly Crawford or Kim is a fifteen year old girl who is turning sixteen in November. She has honey blonde locks flowing down her back and oak brown eyes takes karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo (also a 3rd degree black belt). She is also head cheerleader, making Donna jealous. Kim has a crush on Jack but she can hide it better than him. She is way better at lying than when she was thirteen. Though she can be scary at times Kim is one of the sweetest and most kind girl in Seaford Highschool. She and Donna used to hang out until their coach chose Kim over Donna for the role of captain of the cheer squad.

Jackson Anderson or Jack is a sixteen rear old brunette with a skater boy haircut. Like his haircut, he is a skater boy but he also takes karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo with a 3rd degree black belt. His grandfather was the famous Bobby Wasabi sensei. Jack has an obivious crush on Kim but tries to hide it with a hero complex.

Milton Krupnick is what most people would classify him: a nerd. He has reddish brown hair and icy blue eyes. Milton is sixteen years old. He knows what people call him but he usually ignores them. Sometimes he tries to stand up for himself but it always backfires pitifully. He is really smart and helpful which scored him a girlfriend called Julie Hanson. Like Jack and Kim he takes karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Milton is a green belt now.

Jerry Martinez is a sixteen year old boy who is just always confused. He is fully Colombian; making him fluent in Spanish. He has black hair in the form of a mohawk and dark brown eyes. Jerry has a crush on one of Kim's best friends, Grace.

This is how those five teenagers became Crystal Energy Rangers who are destined to save the Earth from Schelps, a puny, evil master of the Tivikis. Tivikis are slimy nasty things trying to help their master rule the world.


	2. I Found Treasure?

**Chapter One: I Found Treasure?**

** Donna's POV**

"Why can't you be successful for_ once_ in your life?" my mom yelled at me.

"I am successful. I've got good clothes, good friends, I make half the girls in my class jealous and all the guys want me." I retorted while counting off the reasons on my fingers.

"Well you seem to have good clothes and no good grades, you don't know how much your friends hate you, and the other half of girls can always beat your sissy ass up! Why can't you be my successful daughter I can brag about to others than a whore?"

"You're the whore here!" I yelled. "All you do is nag, nag, nag. You don't even try anymore. Ever since dad-"

"Get out of my house! Just get out!" my "mom" screamed at me. I didn't even hesitate to march out of that hellhole.

Ever since dad- what is that in the grass? It looks like it's glowing pink, almost like it's a spinel crystal. As I took a closer look I realized it _was _a spinel crystal. I wonder how that got there? I should keep it in my pocket where my mom can't see it. If my mom finds this crystal she'll put it on Ebay faster than you can say Ebay. This is really rare.

**Kim's POV**

"Kim, wasn't I _amazing_ or what?" asked my five year old sister Rebecca. Her black curls bounced happily onto her shoulders.

"Becca, you were more than amazing. You were spectacular; especially with that cute French accent. Everyone loved it especially when they heard that voice." I said. It actually was true; I don't want to be mean but Rebecca was one of the best and she had one of the most lines to memorize.

"Yeah you were great. Almost as good as me." Kim's vain fourteen year old brother Derek boasted.

"Derek don't even try." said their mother warningly.

They had just come back from a mini play held at Rebecca kindergarten yard. Rebecca's teacher Ms. Walfred had written the play herself and she had given Rebecca the role of a confused French woman stranded in America for a day.

When we got inside I started to take off my yellow flats(yes I wear flats aren't I a girl?) when I realized something. I couldn't hear the usual ding sound from my anklet while taking off any pair of shoes. I looked down to find my silver chain missing from my leg. I ran outside imediately and found it in the grass. As I bent down to pick it up I notice that there is some kind of yellow glowing rocknext to my anklet. We had to study crystals in class today and this rock looked just like one of the crystals we saw in class. What was it called... a citrine crystal! Wow. I never thought I would find my own crystal and then actually keep it. Well should I keep it. I did find it fair a square so in my pocket you go.

" Kim, come set the table for dinner." my mom yelled.

" I'm coming!" I answered her and ran back into the house. As I ran I could feel the crystal inside my pocket.

**Milton's POV**

" Milton, that was such a nice study date. Same time next week?" asked my beautiful, smart girlfriend Julie.

" Sure thing, Julie." I answered. After we studied together(unlike most people we actually did study) we had headed to Falafel Phil's for some falafels to cool down our hardworking brains. Even nerds need breaks once in a while. So either way after that we began to walk home together. Now here we are at Julie's house. I decided I would give her a goodnight kiss.

" Bye Julie. I love you" I said.

" Love you too" She answered. Then she walked inside her house.

My house isn't that far luckily so I was there in about five minutes. When I was going inside I slipped on something in my yard and fell face first into the grass. Hmm. I never tasted grass and it was disgusting. I quickly spit out the turfs of grass in my mouth then I looked for what I had slipped on. It looked like a blue crystal. Our science teacher was obsesed with crystals so we learned about them today in class. If I was correct it should've been a sapphire. I should take a better look at it with my microscope. I went inside with so many questions in my head.

**Jack's POV**

" Jack!"

" Yeah, mom?"

" Could you please get some milk and sugar from the grocery store?"

" Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I was walking out the door to go to the grocery store when something red caught my eye. It looked like a red stone. As I took a closer look it seemed to be a ruby. How I know that is Mr. Hansen's fault. He spent the whole lesson teaching us about crystals. I decided to put it in my jacket pocket where it should be kept safely until I come back. Then I'll find a place in my room for it.

**Jerry's POV**

"Hehehe. Mrs. Burnstemwhateverhernameis was so easy to trick today. All you need is some "major" acting skills and to her about one of the most classic lies ever. _You parked your car on a cat._ And before you know it she'll be running out to the parking lot screaming I squished a cat! I squished a cat! Trust me, with her it works almost every single time."

"Cool. I'll keep that in mind, Jerry." My eleven year old sister Annemarie assured me. I was telling her how I got out of detention today.

"Now hurry inside. _Vamonos." _I said. I gave her a little shove into the house.

As I was going inside I saw a glint of green hiding in the grass. I reached out for it. It looks like a special stone. I don't know what it is but I think it has something to do with something we learned in science today. I don't know what the subject was. I was too busy playing on my gameboy. I think that's how I got itno detention today. OMG I keep on saying today! I'm confused.

**Nobody POV**

As the five went to their various locations each(except Jerry) had many questions but one stood out. _ Where did these crystals come from?_


	3. Starting To Click

Chapter** Three: Just Starting To Click**

**Kim's POV (In her room)**

OK. So it's just a coincidence I happened to "discover" a crystal on my front lawn. How normal. Either way, time for history. Who the heck invented the idea of learning history? What's so special about the darn subject, anyways? But then again that's what I've said about every other class except Home Ec. and Music.

_Question #1_

_What were' miners' jobs?_

You have got to be kidding me. That is such an easy question even Rebecca can find the answer without the internet or dictionary. It's one thing to know the answers but it's another thing to hate the class.

_Their jobs were to dig underground for minerals, rocks gems, and crystals._

So maybe learning history isn't a total waste of time. How's my crystal doing, anyways? Wait, something's not right. Why is it...

**Milton's POV (in his room)**

"Glowing!?" I screamed and threw my hands in the air. I've only looked at that crystal for five minutes and this is what happens? I expected something more spectacular than this so this may just be one of those glow in the dark toys. Five minutes ago I was ready to discover something fascinating. How disappointing.

"Milton! Are you okay?" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'll be down for dinner soon okay?" I answered. I looked back at the crystal one last time before going down for dinner. When I came from dinner I saw a message on the wall that said...

**Donna's POV (also in room)**

"Go to Los Altos Hills afterschool tomorrow. And yes, I know you guys are still in school. Most of you are, anyway. Don't Tell ANYONE! Or else :) ;)" I read aloud.

Are you serious? After sending a random threat you put a smily face and wink? And to me? I wonder about this generation a bit. While trying to find the source of the threat. I twirled in circles and thought about Cinderella-way off topic. Back to the source. OMG I found it! It's the...

**Jack's POV (in study) **

"Crystal? But how could that be possible? I mean, it's just a random crystal I picked up from my front lawn. Wait, what is wrong with me? A random crystal on my front lawn? That is not normal. The message clearly stated not to tell anybody or else. Then it ended with a smiley face and a wink. I'm not going to question about that though it may give a hint that this crystal's background was CRAZY. This just proves even more that this thing is not normal. Great, now I feel like I'm doing a commercial.

**The commercial**

_Hey there, folks. Have you heard about "The Crystal" It's a red ruby that glows at the most random times. It comes with random threats that end with a smile(Jack Smiles) and a wink(He winks). That's just two great reasons to buy it!It also makes you feel nervous, cowardly, the chills. It also makes you have a feeling to pee in your pants, someone is watching you, and that you're going to move to Sweden pretty soon! Call now and get one for free at 1-800-ICUP. Must be ten and older to buy._

**The commercial**

"That product wouldn't be a best seller." I muttered to myself. I turned around to get a pencil from the desk when I noticed that the crystal had...

**Jerry's POV (walking to his living room)**

Moved by itself. The rock moved by itself. I just went into tha kitchen to taste the meat that would br in out tacos. I get very picky when it comes to what meat goes into my food. especially after tha sardine incident.**(A.N. I heard that Jerry is afraid of sardines but I don't know the story. Would someone please tell me why he is afraid of them?) **When I came back to the living room it was on a shelf. definitely not where it was. Our shelves have book on them. I haven't been there in years. If I go too close I might get zapped by their book addict laser and turn into a *shudder* A MILTON! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"_Jerry! Deja esas tonterías! ¿Qué eres? Una_ _chica_?" **(****Jerry!_ Stop that nonsense! What are you? A girl?)_**

**_"_**_Mami!" _I reply. It's bad enough I have to go to that mon-ah bookcase so why do I have to be called a girl? Either way I'm getting closer. I can't do this! But I have to try. After seeing that message I knew this was not a joke. And it was more than three sentences! Why am I counting? Why am I panicking? This is _so_ confusing.

So I reached out to the shelf and promised I wasn't going to touch those things this century call a book. Just then, Annemarie ran down the stairs. Because out stairs were wooden it made a loud sound. I lost concentration almost immediately. Wow, I actually sounded smart. So this is how it feels like. Wait, my concentration! My precious concentr- oomph!

Turns out I bumped into the shelf causing some pictures and my jewel to fall. The jewel landed on a pillow, luckily. The pictures went crashing to the floor. Oh, there's Annemarie's three-year old picture. There goes me at age five setting my cousin Alesia's wedding dress on fire. And there is our aunt Theresa strangling uncle Tito at our family reunion. I wonder how jail is for her. And no she is in there for attempted murder, which she denies to this day. She still has three years left. Now I don't sound so smart. Or look smart either. How can intelligence leave suddenly? I needed to say goodbye first!

Annemarie was trying to stifle a laugh. Mami stared at me angrily while holding a rolling bat. I quickly grabbed that blue stone before they could see it.

After a speech in Spanish from my mami(I didn't listen, of course. These are the consequences of giving a hungry boy a speech in a kitchen filled with the smell of tacos, mami) out tacos were ready and we ate like nothing happened. though the rock scared me a lot. That ain't swag, y'all! To make my life easier I named the rock Bob based on that monster in Monster vs Aliens. We are either going to have a good time or one heck of a ride.

**Ok so that was chapter three! I worked really hard on this one since this seemed a little more important to me than the other chapters. I would like to note a few things, though. If you are mad that there are bad words in the story(that I will say are going to be featured throughout the series) I'm sorry but this is a more matured story and teenagers this century tend to say a lot of bad words. I also won't update that quickly because I am still in school so I have t get to the hang of the system first. OK have a great day and keep your eyes open for chapter four!**

**-Dovewoman 951**


End file.
